


Lending a Hand

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, Perciver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Oliver visits the Burrow a few weeks before the Quidditch World Cup, only to find that Percy is busy working, as usual.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Love Fest 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Moonfairy13 during Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021!
> 
> #TeamCass
> 
> I'd meant for this to be short and funny, but it turned out a bit longer and less funny than I'd intended. 😛

_Summer 1994_

Oliver stared incredulously at Percy. The redhead was seated at the small desk in his room, surrounded by rickety piles of books and several sheets of parchment. His hair was untidy and his clothes were rumpled, an odd sight considering Percy was usually so careful about his appearance. 

Oliver cleared his throat, hoping to draw Percy's attention away from his work. "Er, Perce? I thought we were—"

"Shhhh!" Percy didn't even bother to look up from the latest piece of parchment he was hurriedly filling with his neat penmanship. 

Oliver crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh. "I didn't come all this way to watch you work—"

Percy shushed him again, and Oliver felt his irritation grow. He knew that Percy wanted to make a good impression with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but he had been under the impression that his boyfriend wanted to spend time with him before the World Cup. So far, he didn't have high hopes about that. 

Maybe he could talk the other Weasley boys into a modified game if Percy wasn't going to pay attention to him. A bit of flying would probably help him calm down, too. Just as this thought struck him, however, Percy's head snapped up. 

"Oliver," he said, his voice brusque, "Could you fetch those cauldrons by my bed?" 

Caught by surprise, Oliver blinked, then looked over at the spot his boyfriend was nodding at. Sure enough, two cauldrons had been placed side by side right next to the bed. Both appeared to be made of pewter and looked brand new. Oliver, used to Percy's things being secondhand, had more than a few questions, and it seemed that he was finally about to get some answers.

"I need to measure the bottoms again," Percy explained as Oliver handed the cauldrons to him. "One was manufactured here in Britain, while the other was imported—we haven't quite traced it back to the manufacturer yet, but we're working on it. Anyway, I've marked the imported one with a little blue dot, see?" 

Oliver nodded, but didn't feel any less lost. Why was Percy measuring cauldron bottoms in the first place? 

When he voiced this question aloud, Percy just stared at him. "Haven't you been reading my letters?" 

In truth, Oliver hadn't—not carefully, anyway. He usually skimmed them, as they were lengthy and full of jargon he didn't understand. He wasn't about to admit that to Percy, however. 

"Of course," he lied. "I'm just a little confused about some of the details..." 

Percy's chest swelled, and Oliver immediately regretted asking for clarification. There was nothing Percy loved more than a good lecture. 

"Well, we've been having problems with imported cauldrons, you see," the redhead began. "Their thickness isn't up to par with the strict standards set by the Cauldron Safety Committee and we've been seeing a lot of reports about leaks. The increase has been rather alarming, nearly three percent a year..."

Oliver forced himself to listen to every boring word coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. When Percy finally finished his summary—a quarter of an hour later—he cracked a smile and thanked his boyfriend for the explanation.

"It all sounds fascinating," he added. 

Percy's face brightened. "Really? It's important work, but my family isn't terribly impressed, and I assumed you wouldn't be either." 

Oliver leaned over and kissed the top of Percy's head. "I'm always impressed by you, Perce." 

"Thanks," Percy said quietly, his cheeks pink. 

"Do you want some help?" Oliver gestured at the cauldrons. "We could both measure them and then double-check each other's work so that you can be confident that you have the right, er, thicknesses."

For the first time since Oliver walked into his bedroom, Percy smiled. "That would be wonderful, Oliver, thank you."

Oliver shrugged. Measuring cauldron bottoms wasn't exactly his idea of a good time, but if it meant something to Percy, he was happy to help. He also figured that if Percy finished his work sooner, there would be additional time for other, more pleasurable activities. They were both old enough to use magic outside of school, which meant that they could finally cast a few Silencing Spells on the room…


End file.
